Lost and Found
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Even though he had lost a lot in his life everything had helped him to find the one thing that he knew would keep him happy for the rest of it… *oneshot*


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval. *sadface*

**A/N:** Just a short little fic because the weather was nice in Wales, and the weather is NEVER nice in Wales and I felt inspired ;)

**Lost and Found**

Connor groaned, stretching his stiff muscles as he rose from his slumber. Opening his eyes he found himself topless, lying on the sofa in his and Abby's living room. He rubbed at his eyes and pulled himself up to a sitting position. He'd been on a run with Becker for part of his new training regime and when he'd arrived home after the agonizing two hours, he'd collapsed on the sofa, much to Abby's amusement. A sudden shiver caught his attention, forcing him to look to the window to his right. It was mid-April but surprisingly warm and the sun was set low in the sky, giving off an orange glow through the few clouds, creating and instant summer vibe. The thin white curtains that covered the arch bay window were billowing in the soft breeze and Connor found his thin t-shirt before walking to the window and closing it. He leaned against the wall, staring out into nothing particular and let his mind wander.

8 mere years ago Connor had been a naïve student, stumbling after the professor and then Abby, as soon as he'd laid his big brown eyes on her. If he'd have known how much he was going to lose in the upcoming years, Connor seriously doubted if he would have been so eager in his following. He'd already lost a great deal in his early life with his dear father losing his battle against Cancer when Connor was only 9. Connor's life had been turned upside down, losing himself in his studies and dinosaur theories and website, until his mother's early Alzheimer's when he turned 15. He'd moved in with his gran, who spoiled him greatly and loved him dearly but Connor spent the last few years, caring after her as her condition deteriorated until she also passed away and Connor moved in with his best friends, Tom and Duncan, at the age of 19.

Getting his job at the ARC had also caused him to lose a lot. The death of his best friend Tom had shaken him to his core. He never expected that he would die; he shouldn't have even been getting involved. He instantly blamed himself, told himself he would quit, until Cutter stepped in and persuaded him to stay. After that, deaths seemed more frequent, more part of the job. Captain Ryan, Stephen, Cutter, Jenny leaving, Helen, Sarah, losing Danny… not to mention all of the civilians that had met their unfortunate end. When Cutter died, he left everything down to Connor. All of the research, absolutely everything. He told himself he would do it, and make a good job of it. He would solve the mystery of the anomalies. A year in the Cretaceous period halted him through. For 12 long months he and Abby faced immense danger every single time they opened their weary eyes. For 12 long months he and Abby wondered whether they were doomed to spend the rest of their lives in the prehistoric hell.

Afterwards, when they had finally returned back home, everything went wrong again. Getting taking in by Philip Burton seemed like such a great thing, but everything seemed to fall apart around him the longer he stayed with him. He and Abby argued, he spent most of his time locked away in the lab and his work became number 1 priority again. Finding out about what his work was really leading to hit him hard, he felt betrayed and humiliated. If Abby hadn't stayed by his side throughout, he was sure he wouldn't have made it through. More deaths followed, including the demise of a young child. Connor shuddered at that memory. April, even Philip Burton himself had died in the end and Connor seriously hoped that would be the end of the entire trauma, even if deep down he knew it probably wouldn't be. With anomalies, he wouldn't ever get a completely peaceful life, even if now his job was mainly focussed on research and development, only venturing out in the field if it was completely necessary or if the anomaly locking device failed.

A soft giggle pulled him from his reverie. He turned, following the source of the noise to the back door that was located in the kitchen of the house. The door was open and Connor soundlessly leaned onto the doorframe and watched, a smile instantly spreading across his face. The chubby little brown haired, blue eyed girl ran through the grass and daisies of their small garden in glee, clapping her hands every now and then when she successfully plucked a small flower from the grass. Her giggles rang through the otherwise silent evening air and were like music to Connor's ears. Another set of giggles accompanied them and the laughs filled with love and joy that radiated from Abby warmed Connors heart completely. She was sat cross-legged on the grass, her arms circling the large expanse of her swollen stomach as she watched the small girl run in front of her. He noticed the daisies that linked around Abby's wrist and neck, and the smaller chains that covered his daughter. She was babbling incoherently and happily as she wandered around in the warm evening air and Abby watched on in absolute awe.

The small girl looked up, distracted from her daisy picking for a small moment. Seeing the man in the doorframe she smiled, the patented Temple dimple coming on display in her left cheek as she shouted "Daddy!" and ran towards him. Abby turned her head and acknowledged him with a smile and watched as he bent down before swinging up his daughter into his arms as she squealed with happiness.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, Mummy and me made daisies!" The small child babbled as she pointed her chubby finger to every single chain that covered her.

"Did she now?" Connor said, as the small girl nodded her head vigorously, her blue eyes shining in happiness.

"Daisies for Daddy too!" She shouted in excitement, holding up a small chain of them and trying to place them on top of his head.

"Thank you Lucy." He smiled as she gave up with the placing of the chain and rested back in his arms. The circle was too small to fit over his head, so the chain of daisies rested upon his messy hair at an odd angle. The small girl in his arms gave a small pout at this, the exact replica of an Abby pout, before a yawn escaped and she snuggled into her daddy's chest. Abby let out a laugh when she saw him adorned in daisies and holding the small child to his chest. She waddled over to him and soundly kissed his lips, a kiss which he returned graciously. She then bent down to press a kiss to the young girl's forehead as she smiled up at her mummy.

"Any problems tonight?" Connor asked Abby quietly, rubbing one hand over her expanded belly.

"None. I think he's finally asleep. Exhausted himself kicking me all night." She let out a small laugh snuggling herself into her husband's side. Abby's due date was in 3 weeks and the baby was making itself known for months, kicking hard whenever he had the chance. They'd both found it fascinating for the first few weeks, to see the ripples of her stomach as the baby moved inside of her, but when it started to get annoying and keep her awake all night, both were starting to just want him out now.

Connor held his family close to his body and let out a content sigh. Connor knew he had lost an awful lot of things during his life, his childlike innocence, his parents and his dearly beloved friends. His life had the potential at many times to turn him into a bitter man, intent on seeking revenge, but it hadn't, and for that Connor was grateful. Even though he had lost a lot in his life everything had helped him to find the one thing that he knew would keep him happy for the rest of his life.

His Family.

**The End. **


End file.
